Separated With a Lie
by Just.A.Lovatic
Summary: It's months after their breakup and Sonny and Chad are ready to begin again. The rest of the So Random cast however might be a little too desperate to keep them apart. It might start off as an innocent lie to 'look out' for Sonny, but when the situation downfalls can they realize that all their doing is breaking her heart? Sonny/Chad
1. Chapter 1

OK, so i wrote this story about a year ago and now that i read it back it i realized i made Chad way to nice. He's not arrogant or anything, so he's definitely out of character. But this is the first chapter fan fiction i ever wrote so I'm proud it's finally being posted. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I happily walked back to my dressing room. I just got back from Chad's dressing room and I couldn't be happier. I know what your thing 'what! You were at Chad's and your coming back happy?' But it's true. I know, I know. Were broken up and I should hate him because he's a jerk and the enemy and blab blab blab. Well that was months ago and although I was totally heartbroken because of him and hoped to never see him again. Things right now were going actually pretty good between us. We've agreed to be friends for a while now and it's been pretty good. I know I shouldn't feel this way and my cast would flip if they found out but I actually kinda like him again, like like him. I know he's sorry for what he did and I've kinda forgiven him for that. He gained my trust back and I actually now believe that he has changed. I know he still likes me though. Every time he sees me, he smiles and gets that look in his eyes.

Anyway I was walked back with a stupid grin on my face as I walked into my dressing room. "Hey Tawni." I said a little too happy.

"What's got you all smiley?" She asked. I know Tawni and everyone has really been watching out for me and they don't like the fact that I'm spending so much time with him. They defiantly don't trust him or believe anything he says.

"Oh nothing" I said. Tawni had a disgusted look on her face because she realized why I was so happy. I told her before I left like an hour ago that I was going over Chad's dressing room and I was just now returning. I know they were only looking out for me, but this was so annoying why did they have to hate him so much. "Tawni, why do you hate Chad so much?" I asked kind of mad.

She let out a deep breathe. "Because Sonny, he's the enemy, he's a conceited jerk and a loser and that's never gonna change!" she said very seriously. I almost wanted to cry as she said that. "Besides, you of all people should know that!"

"Tawni people can change, you just have to give them a chance." I yelled back.

"Oh really, what is this like the 200th chance you've given him!" A tear rolled down my cheek.

"That was different!"

"No it's not. You said it yourself. He doesn't care about anyone except himself and will do what ever he has to get what he wants." I was getting really angry now.

"That's not true! He can be nice to other people."

"Oh please, Sonny! He's only pretending to be nice to you because he feels sorry for what he did" It became silent for a second and I was about to run out crying. "Sonny I'm only telling you this because it's the truth and we are trying to protect you!"

I grabbed my coat and walked to the door. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself." and with that I stormed out of the room and ran to the parking lot. 'She's lying! She doesn't know him like I do' I thought to myself. 'He is different and I'm not letting them try to change my mind about him.'

The next day I stood outside my dressing room afraid to go in there. I slowly opened the door and looked inside. Tawni wasn't in there, thank god. I spent all night thinking about what she said. Maybe in a way she could be right. I mean he was a jerk and when I first thought he had changed I learned the hard way that he didn't. But this is different he knows that I won't give out anymore chances like that and he treats me so nice and caring and I know he would never intentionally hurt me. I just, I don't know what to do about this anymore. I didn't want to be mad at Tawni or anyone, maybe I should just hear them out.

I got ready for rehearsal and then went to the stage. I saw and my cast and was kind of confused. I expected them to be mad at me and not talk to me, but instead they were smiling and treating me really nicely. Like they felt sorry for me or something, this was weird.

"Great job today at rehearsal today Sonny."

"Yeah you were really great!" They complimented me.

"Ummm… thanks?" I said confused. Something was going on here and I was gonna find out. "So guys, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you being so nice to me today."

"Oh sonny, don't be silly! Can't we just compliment our cast mates." Nico said noticing that I was suspicious.

"Well yeah, I guess, but your acting especially nice today like something is going to happen or something." They exchanged looks with each other and looked very serious. "What's going on guys?" I said kind of scared now. Silence. "Did I do something?"

"No, but…."

"What?" I asked frightened.

"umm… Chad did." Tawni finished.

* * *

Please review and look forward to the rest of the story ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My God! This was about Chad! "What!?" This was ridiculous.

"Chad….we found something out about him, something you should know." Grady said.

They did actually look pretty serious. Maybe, like I said before, I should hear them out before I jump to conclusions. I took a deep breath and sat down waiting for there explanation. "What? What did Chad do?" I asked annoyed. They all sat around me with a sad expression. Oh no, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well we over heard him talking with his cast mates about you."

"About me?" I said sure I understood them correctly.

"Yeah and well his cast mates were saying how he was spending so much time and acting so kind to you." Nico continued.

"Ok" I replied.

"Then they started joking saying that he still liked you and was in love." I nodded for them to continue.

"Right, well then Chad said that he was just acting and he just didn't wanted you to think he was a jerk because…" Tawni stopped and looked down. I didn't like where this was going, at all!

"Because, it was bad for his reputation, since he's always the one to break up with the girl, not the other way around. So he is pretending to be nice to you because he doesn't want people thinking he really is that horrible of a person." I was in shock I didn't know what to think of this.

"Is that all?" I whispered.

"Not really" Zora said.

"He also said, that he was just using you to look good and that in real life he could care less about you , he only wants you on his good side for his reputation. Once he proved to the media that he wasn't as big of a jerk as he seamed then he was just gonna kick you to the curb, forget about you, and move on." Nico finished. They all looked down in shame and sadness as I looked at all of them hoping they were lying. They looked dead serious and I couldn't believe it.

"No, no that….that can't be true." I said standing up.

"Sonny, why would we joke about something like this." Tawni said.

"I don't know, but something has to be wrong."

"Were sorry Sonny, we wish were lying, but it's the truth." Zora said.

"No, no, no!" I kept repeating as I held back tears. "Chad is not just pretending to be nice to me, he can't be! He does care about me and he's not using me!" I yelled as a tear fell down my cheek. "You must have heard wrong, very wrong!"

"I'm sorry Sonny. I wish it didn't happen…but it did." Again they looked serious.

"You guys!?" I screamed, seeing if they really were this serious.

"We figured you deserved to know the truth because no one should be able to take advantage of you like that." Grady added.

"Yeah, Sonny. You could do so much better then that loser" Nico said.

I was so confused and scared. I didn't want to believe them, but they were so serious. Chad had already broken my heart once and I would not let him do it again. "I don't know-" I started, but was cut off.

"We wouldn't lie about this Sonny, you have to trust us on this." I didn't want to. I really really didn't want to, but deep down I know I had to.

"Sonny, were only trying to protect you, you don't need him." A million thoughts raced though my head and I completely broke down. I fell on my knees and started crying my eyes out. I was so hurt and broken. I can't believe I let him do this to me and didn't even notice. I guess he really is a good actor, because he sure fooled me.

"I'm so stupid," I said as everyone gave me a big hug.

"No your not, he's just too tricky, but now you know."

"I can't believe I let him get away with this, I should have seen it coming. He already did it once, but I was so sure it was different this time."

"We know, he's takes everything for granted and is just too self-centered to realize what he has." Tawni said giving me another hug.

"What he used to have." I said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Zora asked.

"I think I need some fresh air that's all, I'll be okay."

"Okay, if you need anything we'll be right here for you."

"Thanks guys." I said giving them a smile as I left.

I walked to the studio's walk path in the back and sat on the bench hugging my knees. I was crying and looking though the pictures on my phone. This was unbelievable! I mean, I should have seen this coming, it's happened before, but I was so sure….I was so stupid. All he wanted was his good reputation and he would do anything to get that, even if he had to break my heart _again_! No, I won't let him do this, he's not worth it. So what was I doing about it? Looking though pictures of us on my phone. I just couldn't help it. I thought I could trust him. I thought maybe, just maybe, I was falling in love.

Ugh! I never want to see him again. Never ever again! That stupid jerk and his stupid smile well no, his smile is actually really cute. No! I was done. I couldn't take it anymore and through my phone on the sidewalk and buried my head in my knees. Just my luck because you'll never guess who choose that moment to go outside to go to his car, which just so happened to be right by where I was sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonny?" Oh crap! What now?! I didn't move just kept my head down. "Sonny, are you okay?" Chad said walking closer to me.

'Run!' was all I could think. I had to get out of there, NOW! Too late because he was standing right next to me by this point. This was just great, just great. I didn't want to see him or talk to him or even hear his name, but he was standing right next to me _pretending_ to be concerned about me. Ugh, he made me sick!

"Sonny? Oh My God are you crying?" I still stood there with my face buried in my knees, still not knowing what to do. 'Maybe if I don't move long enough, he'll go away' I thought. "Sonny, did something happen?" He asked sitting next to me. I could feel him sit down and I started crying loudly again. "Sonny?" he said once more putting his hand on my shoulder. That was my breaking point.

"Stop!" I yelled and smacked his hand off my shoulder. I jumped off of the bench and saw the horrified look on his face from what I had just done.

"What'd I do?" he asked referring to why I just smacked him.

I looked away from him got myself together and screamed "Everything, you did everything!" before running away. It didn't take him long for him to react and he quickly stood up and chased after me.

"Sonny?" I could hear his voice behind me as I ran for my life. Eventually I was so out of breath and decided to hide behind one of the cars. I tried to stay quiet, but I was so out of breath from running that I was panting really loud. Unfortunately, he heard me and came running my way. "Sonny I-" I got up to run away again, but stopped for some reason. "Sonny please." He sounded just as out of breath as me, but sounded actually really sincere and caring.

'Whatever' I thought and started running again. I ran for about 10 seconds before I realized I couldn't run any longer. I barely got 20 feet away from him as I grabbed onto the wall because I was that tired. I shrunk to my knees and just sat there breathing heavy.

"Please tell me what I did." he begged looking very sad. I remained silent for a few seconds until I realized he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him.

"You used me!" I tried to scream.

"What?" He said not understanding.

"You used me and you lied!" I screamed forcing myself to stand

"how did I-"

"You were just pretending to have feelings for me just so you could save your precious little reputation." I yelled cutting him off.

"I would never do anything like that to you." he said stopping next to me.

"Now your just gonna lie about it!"

"No Son-"

"My cast over heard you talking yesterday! So don't try to hide it" I screamed interrupting him again.

"I would never say anything like that about you."

"Oh, yeah right! Because god forbid that the girl actually broke up with you for once!" I yelled in his face. He looked really upset like he was about to cry too or something. Wow, he was a really good actor!

"Sonny that doesn't make any sense. I really do like you"

"Oh, pretending to like me just to get me on your good side so you could use me. Well guess what it's not gonna work this time!" I yelled with venom in my voice.

"No Sonny , I would never do anything to hurt you, I care about you too much!" he said in a caring voice.

That was it I couldn't take it anymore. "You know what? No! No Chad, just stop lying to me. I'm done! I don't ever wanna see your stupid face again!" I said before walking away.

"Sonny please! I lo-"

"Just stop it already! Your making this so much harder then It should be!" I said with tears pouring from my eyes. I started walking faster. "And please don't follow me this time!" and with that I left and like I asked he didn't follow me.

I walked back to my dressing room and cried my eyes out lying down on the couch. I was so hurt. I felt so stupid and useless. How could I let him do this to me? I trusted him. I thought he earned my respect and I thought that he knew better. I thought maybe he even loved me. He was just soo caring and honest. He never tried to make me upset and always listened to what I had to say. Wow, was I so wrong. I don't think I can trust anyone ever again. I just can't believe he would do this still. Even just before, he acted so nice and concerned about me. I guess it's just all part of his sick plan.

Why him though? Why not someone else, anyone else. I had feelings about him that I've never felt about anyone else before. We had a special relationship. It wasn't perfect, but I loved every second I spent with him. 'Why did he do this?' I kept asking myself. 'Why would he be so evil? I thought he really liked me. How can it be all…fake?'


	4. Chapter 4

I forced myself through the rest of the day. I didn't show up at lunch and left immediately after final rehearsal. I did a horrible job as a matter of fact. I kept messing up and had no emotion to me. My cast was very supportive of me though. Without them I don't know what I would have done. They felt sorry for me, even though I didn't want them too. Almost like they were too sorry. I mean they warned me soo much about him and I didn't listen to them, but they acted very caring for me. I thought that was kind of weird, but I ignored it. I guess I just didn't give them enough credit.

I didn't want to show up the next day at work, but I knew I had to. I even acted like I was over it already, but there was no way I was. "Are you sure your alright Sonny?" they asked.

"Yeah, guys I'm fine, I'm super fine. I've never been better." I lied with my voice getting super high. Wow, I was a bad liar.

"Don't worry. We're here for you." they said.

"Thanks guys!" I said giving them all a hug. It was still surprising how supportive they were being. I was even a little suspicious. I mean last time they were supportive too, but mostly they tried to get back at Chad. They made soo much fun of him last time. I mean this time was even worse then before, but they didn't do anything to Chad. Nothing at all, which was very strange. They didn't try to get back at him or anything, they just left him alone. I tried not to care and thought that I was just thinking about it too much.

I was starving by lunch time, but I really didn't want to go. "Someone's hungry." Tawni said noticing my stomach was rumbling.

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

"Sonny, it will be okay. Please come to lunch with us."

I thought about it and realized that I was so hungry that I might pass out if I didn't eat soon. "Fine, I'll go" I gave in and followed her to the cafeteria. I made sure I sat with my back to the Mackenzie Fall's table.

"Wow, I guess you really were hungry." Tawni said referring to all the food on my plate.

"Umm… yeah. I guess so." I ate very slowly hoping to distract me for the entire lunch period. As much as I tried to ignore it, I occasionally looked behind me. Oh man, he was so cute today. He had on an amazing blue shirt that really brought out his eyes. I knew he was looking at me too. I could feel his eyes burning on my back. Once even when I looked over he was looking at me. We made eye contact for about 2 seconds until we both looked away.

That was the last I saw of him for a couple of days. It would take me some time to get used to it, but eventually I knew that I was gonna be okay. With my cast being super supportive and me trying to keep myself super busy, I barely had time to think about him.

It was about a week later and I was sitting in my dressing room flipping though a magazine. "Does this costume look okay on me?" Tawni asked. She was wearing her new costume for the dolphin boy sketch.

"Yeah, it looks great." I said not bothering to look.

"Your not even looking!" she said.

"Oh, sorry. It looks fine." I said finally looking up at her.

"Ok?" she said unsure. "I'm gonna go to the prop house to meet everyone."

"Okay." I said not really paying attention.

"Okay then, bye." she said leaving me alone. I flipped though the tween weekly magazine and you'll never guess who had a huge section right on the first page.

Yeah that's right, Chad Dylan Cooper. Right there in big print. I wanted to rip up the magazine right then and there, but for some reason I didn't. It was an interview he had done the other day. I read the article to myself. It said recently he seamed sad and even heartbroken. He wasn't being his usual Chad-self and seamed like he stopped caring. The article went on about how it seamed that he was missing someone and was very depressed about it.

I laughed to myself not believing it. This can't be true, even if it was who would it be about. Chad doesn't care about anyone except himself.

Maybe it's me? I thought. 'Yeah right! Chad doesn't care the tiniest bit about me.' I told myself. Well that's what my cast said anyway. He did seam pretty upset the other day when I said I never wanted to see him again though. He almost looked like he was about to cry and when we saw each other at lunch he looked.. No! He's just pretending to be upset so everyone feels sorry for him. Wow! How low can you possibly get. That is just sick.

I wanted to cry again and decided to go to my cast so they could cheer me up. Where did Tawni say she was going again? Oh right, the prop house. I walked there and stopped in front of the door.

"It had to be done." I heard from the other side of the door. What were they talking about? I thought. I know it wasn't like me, but for some reason I decided to ease drop on their conversation. I didn't think I would hear anything bad, right? It was just my cast. I put my ear to the door and listened.

"But Sonny seamed really upset about it though." I heard Zora say. They were talking about me?

"I know she did and I do feel really bad for doing that to her, but it was for the best." Tawni said back.

"Chad is the enemy and we couldn't take any chances. It looked like they were about to get back together and we couldn't allow that!"

"What?" I thought.

"Sonny will get over it, I know she will. As long as she thinks Chad's a stupid jerk everything will be fine."

"It's just I feel so guilty that we lied" Grady said. "She seamed so heart broken and shocked."

"I know, but we had to make up that story about Chad using her! We can't have her spending so much time with the enemy."

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

'WHAT! Oh my god! Are they seriously saying that made that whole story about Chad up!' I thought with my jaw wide open in disbelief.

"But she can't ever find out we lied to her. She'd kill us!" That's right I will. I was shocked, I was extremely upset, I didn't know what to do except barge in there and freak out at them. I didn't even realize what I was doing, but before I knew It I whacked the door open with tears in my eyes and started screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I'll never forget the horrified look on there faces. "You guys lied to me?!" I yelled again. No answer. "You made that whole thing up?!"

"Sonny, we had to." Tawni whispered because she was so scared.

"You had too?! You had to tell me that Chad was using me and that he really doesn't care about me at all! Just so I didn't spend so much time with the enemy!" I have never been this angry in my life. I was so mad that I wanted to quit right there. Again they didn't answer. "Chad didn't say any of those things about me did he? DID HE?!"

"No." they whispered really low.

"Excuse me!"

"No, he didn't" they said a little bit louder.

"You guys!" I was crying by this point. "We were just about to get back together! We were just about to-"

"Sonny, he's the enemy." Nico said cutting me off from my rampage.

"He's the enemy? No! You guys are the enemy! How could you do this to me?" I took a deep breath before I had a complete break down "I told him I never wanted to see him again! " Again they were silent and all of them had there head down in shame.

I was I wreck. I was standing in the middle of the prop house screaming my head off with tears pouring from my eyes. I couldn't take them anymore. Right then and there did I realize that I was actually in love with Chad. I had to leave. I had to…. find Chad. I had to apologize to him and tell him that I love him.

I started making my way to the door of the prop house. "Where are you going?" they asked.

I took one last look at them and answered "To get my boyfriend back!" With that I slammed the door shut in all of their horrified faces and ran as fast as I could.

As horrible as that just was, this might not turn out so bad. I was getting my Chad back. I was gonna tell him I love him and that I wanted to be with him. This means all those caring things he said about me were actually true. He does love me and we are gonna get back together. This was actually pretty good. Chad would be mine and then I could care less about my cast. I was so sure that things were gonna turn out great that I never suspected what was about to happen.

I stopped outside his dressing room door and pulled myself together. I wiped my tears away, fixed my hair, and for the first time in days I smiled a real smile and opened his door. "Chad I-" I said before stopping myself.

What I saw made me want to start crying again. Chad was sitting on his couch kissing _another _girl. She had her hands all over him and just two seconds of the sight made me sick to my stomach. Chad was pretty into it himself and had his hands wrapped around her waist.

As soon as Chad heard me come in he quickly jumped away from her and looked straight at me. The girl could care less that someone was in the room and just looked upset that they stopped kissing.

"Sonny?" Chad said shocked that I was in the room.

I don't know if it was because I said I never wanted to see him again or because I had just walked in on him.

'Oh please tell me they were just rehearsing and that wasn't a real kiss' I said to myself. I couldn't get myself to speak.

"Who's' she?" the girl asked with an annoyed tone. I didn't even know her name, but I knew that I already hated her.

"uhhh…Olivia this is Sonny. Sonny this is Olivia…my girlfriend." he said really nervous and my heart stopped. Chad gave me a quick nervous smile because I think he saw how scared I was.

"Oh! This is Sonny." Olivia said giving me a huge smile. "I've heard so much about you." Olivia said standing up to shake my hand. I forced myself to shake it.

"h…hi" I said trying to sound polite.

"Sonny, did you need something?" Chad asked wondering why I was here.

"No. It's not important anymore." I said trying not to cry.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just…I gotta go." I said before making my way to the door trying not to let them see me crying.

"Sonny?" I could hear Chad calling after me.

"Chaddy" Olivia said flirtatiously pulling Chad back into the room. That was the last thing I heard from either of them before running to my car and driving home.


	6. Chapter 6

I cried the whole ride home, I cried the whole time lying on my couch at my house, I cried listening to my phone moo from the hundreds of calls and text messages from my cast, and I even cried myself to sleep. I felt dead for the next couple of days. I didn't go to work because I made some excuse that I had the flu. Olivia. That was her name. That was Chad's new girlfriend. She was gorgeous, she was….perfect. I bet she was even a model or something, either way she was way prettier than me. Why would Chad have a girlfriend though? I thought he really liked me. Well, actually I can't really blame him. I mean I said that I never wanted to see him again and wouldn't even listen to what he had to say. He probably thought that I was just some freak and the worse part is that it is all my fault.

How could I listen to my cast. I knew they hated him, I knew they didn't want me to be with him and I should have known they were making that lie up. Ugh! I just hate everyone. I should have never joined So Random. I wanted to go home to Wisconsin.

Unfortunately, Marshall got mad that I was missing so much work and demanded me to come in the next day. This is not what I needed, but I couldn't quit.

I spent a lot of my time at home talking to Lucy. We haven't talked in ever and it was nice to catch up. I told her everything from me and Chad starting to like each other again, to my cast lying to me, to me walking in on his stupid make out session. She did make me feel better though. Other than that I spend my time watching stupid romantic movies and just screamed at the TV that that never happens in real life.

I really didn't want to go back to work. Who would I talk to. Oh well, I had to force myself though the day. I slipped in the front door hiding from well…..everybody. No one was in my dressing room, thank god. I quickly got ready and left before Tawni came in. There was no sense in hiding though. I mean I was gonna have to rehearse with them all day long.

I made sure I showed up at rehearsal at the last possible second to avoid any conversations. Marshall filled me in all on the things I missed because I wasn't talking to anyone else currently. I somehow managed to get though rehearsal. I did my lines and that was it, nothing else.

Lunch was no walk through the park either. I sat by myself in the corner. I felt like everyone in the entire cafeteria was starring at me, which they probably were. One thing I did notice was that a certain heartthrob wasn't in the room. Well, he wasn't for the first 15 minutes. Then _they _came in hand in hand. Everyone noticed and I couldn't get myself to look away.

They sat together at the other side of the cafeteria. Even though it was on the other side of the room, I had a perfect view of them. Ugh, I really did feel sick this time. They shared a lobster and she even fed him a couple of times. They kept flirting like crazy and laughing and holding hands and playing footsie under the table.

AHH!, I wanted to kill her, I wanted her to fall off a cliff, I wanted…to be her. I really really wanted to be her. They looked so happy, so in love. I wanted that so much. I wanted Chad. Again I wanted to cry.

That could have been me too, but I messed everything up. Actually my so called friends messed everything up. I'll never forgive them for this. I couldn't take another second of them together. I dumped my food because I was too disgusted to eat and I left the room with everyone probably staring at me.

I took a deep breath, I wasn't gonna cry again. I ran out of tears to cry. I didn't even care about how much I hated my cast anymore, I just wanted Chad. Lucy told me that if he's has a girlfriend after only a few days, then he's not worth it. I couldn't believe that though. I wanted him to burst though my door and say he was sorry. That dating Olivia was a big mistake and he really loves me. I wanted this more than anything.

Interrupting me from my thoughts came Tawni knocking on the door. I wouldn't have let her in, but I had to since it was her dressing room too. "Hey" she whispered to me.

"hey" I mumbled with no emotion in my voice.

"So I guess you saw Olivia then."

"you know?" I asked

"Yeah, everyone does" Tawni said. Great, not what I wanted to hear. "You okay?"

What kind of question was that of coarse not. "No" I said plainly.

"Sonny, we know this is our fault, but-"

"Save it Tawni" She sat on the edge of the couch trying not to get to close to me.

"Listen, I know you hate me right now, but I know how you feel right now."

"How?"

"You feel like you've had your heart shredded into tiny little pieces. You feel like you can't ever trust anyone ever again. You also feel extremely jealous and would do anything to be her right now."

Wow! That's pretty much exactly how I feel. "your right." I said still not looking at her.

"Please just talk to me. I can help." I thought about it. I was eventually going to have to talk to everyone, I mean I spend all day with them. I just better not regret this again.

"I don't trust you, but who else is gonna comfort me right now." She sat over next to me and gave me a small hug, scared how I might react.

We talked for awhile. I tried not to give her too much information about how I realized I love Chad or any thing like that. I did tell her how I walked in on their little make out session though. "It was terrible." I said with tears threatening to spill over.

"Oh my god! I feel soo bad." She should feel bad! I mean it was pretty much her fault. "You really like him don't you?" I do so much. I love him. I want him. I need him. I just nodded though. "Well then…" Tawni said standing up from the couch. "We're gonna fix this." she said very happily.

"Haven't you done enough." I said harshly. Her happiness was soon gone as I said this.

"Sonny, we're gonna make things right again. How things should be."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"You'll see" She sang before leaving. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I just hoped it didn't make things worse. It was worth a shot though. I mean, what did I have to lose.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day was much easier to get though then the first half. I didn't really talk to anyone that much, but my talk with Tawni kind of helped. I knew my cast was planning something though. They kept smiling at me and whispering with each other. I don't know what Tawni told them from before, but they definitely had something up there sleeves. I didn't question them about it though. I just prayed it didn't make things even worse. It would be a long time before I could ever trust them again, but I guess things were a little better now.

I went home and had a long talk with Lucy again. It was actually really nice and I was feeling a lot better now. I filled her in with my talk with Tawni. We talked for a couple hours until she had to go.

Maybe things were gonna get better. Maybe, just maybe I didn't need Chad. Yes, I really really wanted him and still loved him more than ever, but maybe I might eventually get over him. This probably won't happen though, but it was a nice thought.

Interrupting me from my thoughts was a knock from the door. Who could that be? I thought. I didn't order anything and wasn't expecting any visitors. I decided to open the door anyway.

Standing there with his hands in his pockets, with his amazingly perfect hair, and beautiful thousand-watt smile was Chad Dylan Cooper. I was _not_ expecting him to be there. He was probably the last person I would expect to be standing there right now.

"h..hi" he studdered a little nervous.

"hi" I said shyly. "Can I come in?" "uhh…sure." I said opening the door and stepping out of the way for him to come in. I didn't know what he wanted or why he was here, but I smiled to myself and hoped I wouldn't regret letting him come in.

He looked around and sat down on the couch. "Hasn't changed much here, has it." Chad hadn't been over my house in like forever and I missed him like crazy.

"No, it's pretty much the same." he smiled big at me and I wasn't sure why. "So what brings you here?' I asked walking a little closer to him.

"Well today after work your cast came over and umm….talked to me."

"Wait. Did they make you come over here!?" I asked. They better not have, that would just ruin everything.

"No! No…I came over on my own." he said clearing things up.

"Oh, good. Continue." I said relieved.

"Right well your cast came over and well told me everything."

"Everything?" I repeated kind of scared.

"Yeah. Absolutely everything." he said. He looked down and I could have sworn he was blushing. He looked soo cute like that. Oh who was I kidding he always looked adorable.

"Chad I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am."

"Why are you the one whose sorry?"

"For completely freaking out at you. I said things I didn't mean and I didn't even give you a chance to speak. I'm just so sorry."

"I know you are and I forgive you, but It wasn't your fault."

"Your right. It's my stupid cast's fault" I said finally sitting down next to him.

"Yeah they told me about how they lied to you." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Sonny I would never ever do something like that to you. I would never just pretend to like you." he reached out and took my hand. "I care about you way too much." I blushed as he said that.

I wanted to scream of joy. I can't believe he just said he cares about me that much. As happy as I am I knew this was wrong. He has a girlfriend. "Wait." I said pulling my hand away from him. "This is wrong. You have a girlfriend."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Well, I did. We broke up."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN! Ok, so i know it's short and kind of a really bad cliffhangrt, but i wanted to have two more chapters instead of one and this is the only place in between the two that was a good place to cut it off. So yeah, only one chapter left! You better be excited :D


	8. Chapter 8

What?! They broke up! I couldn't stop myself from smiling really big. "You…you broke up?" I asked making sure I heard him correctly. Chad slightly chuckled at my reaction.

"Yeah, we did." he said smiling back. I could have sworn we were slowly getting closer.

I giggled back. "Oh, really. Why?"

"Well, it wasn't really working out. I only agreed to go out with her because I was hoping to get my mind off of someone else." he said referring to me.

"Oh. Did it work?" I said smiling like an idiot knowing who he was talking about.

"Not really. I just can't get my mind off of her. I _really_ like her. She's beautiful! She's so talented and just...amazing." he said looking me in the eyes. I can't believe he just said that! Those are the nicest things anyone has ever said about me. So nice that I wasn't even quite sure if he was still talking about me.

"Oh! Well does she feel the same way about you?" I asked cutely.

"I'm not sure. Does she?" he asked taking my hand again. I wanted to cry of happiness. I was smiling the goofiest smile in the world and was as red as a tomato from blushing. He was smiling really big at me too. I couldn't think of what to say. "Well? Does she?" he asked again while stroking my hand and looking deep into my eyes. I was just gonna come out and say it.

"Chad I.I…."I stuttered.

"Ummhmm" he said getting me to continue. We were only inches apart and I felt like I couldn't breath.

"I… I love you so much." I said with all heart. I got lost in his eyes waiting for him to say something back.

"Really?" he finally asked.

"More than anything."

"I love you too, Sonny"

Then we kissed. It started slow and sweet, but became heated very quickly. I forgot how amazing a kisser he was and just how nice his lips felt on mine. It was the best feeling in the world. When the kiss became passionate, I snagged my hands around his neck. He had his arms tight around my back holding me close. We finally ended the kiss when air became necessary. I rested my head on his forehead and breathed very hard. "Wow!" was all I could manage between breathes.

"Yeah! Sonny, I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too. A lot." I said breathing heavily before we kissed again. This was officially the best moment of my life.

Sadly though all good things have to come to an end and eventually Chad had to go home when it got to late. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he said all cute and flirty.

"ok, tomorrow then." I replied giggling.

"I'll miss you." He said kissing my cheek out side the door.

"I'll miss you more." I said kissing pecking him on the lips one last time.

"Yeah right." He said sarcastically while backing away from the door and biting his lip. He's so adorable when he does that!

"Bye." I said before he disappeared down the hallway. I fell to the side of my door while giving a huge sigh. This has officially been the single most amazing day of my life. Chad is so amazing and I was so in love. I honestly didn't think this was possible, especially after everything we just went through to get here.

The next day I was still on cloud nine, but I didn't let my cast take advantage of my great mode. I didn't even have to say anything, but I think they figured why I was so happy. I was still of course so mad at them even though I didn't want to be, but I still was. I sat with Chad at lunch so I didn't talk to my cast for the most part of the day either. After the last rehearsal though we were all in the prop room and I kinda couldn't avoid conversation in there.

"So…pretty great lunch today huh." Tawni said slightly elbowing me.

"Huh, oh yeah. I said trying not to blush. If it wasn't obvious before lunch it definitely was during when me and Chad sat together. I didn't think we were being that noticeable, but I was kinda in a trance when I was with him so I wasn't very aware of everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Yeah someone was having a pretty good time." Nico added in. I tried to look down and hide my smile, but It was no use, I was a mess when it came to Chad.

"So were guessing he talked to you." Grady said.

"Uh, yeah...he did." I nodded. "And, I just wanna really thank you guys. It means a lot to me that you did that for me."

"Of course. It's the least we could do." Zora spoke.

"Yeah well, I'm really happy you did." Just then my phone started ringing and I picked it up. It was a text from Chad. I instantly smiled when I saw his name appear. 'Meet me at my dressing room. I'll drive you home 3' it read. I stood up to leave and put my phone in my pocket. "I'm gonna go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have fun." Tawni said smirking at me. I guess I made it obvious that I was leaving due to something Chad-related.

"Bye." I waved and left. I took a deep breathe and walked to Chad's dressing room. I know I really shouldn't forgive them, but I knew I would. I can't stay mad at them. Especially after they talked to Chad for me. I guess there not that bad after all because they really came though for me. Maybe, everything was working out in my life. I had Chad, who I was happily in love with and whether I realized it or not, really good friends who do actually care about me. They just need to learn from there mistake and I'm pretty sure I was willing to give them that chance.

* * *

The End! That's all folks! Wow, I can't believe this is finally completely posted. I really hope you all had as good a time reading this as i had writing it! I really put a lot of effort and many hours into this fanfic and it seriosuly means the world to me to those who read the entire story. I truly thank you for that and hope you look forward to many other multi-chapter stories by me coming soon! :D


End file.
